I Believe In You
by Luthien Surion-my elvish name
Summary: "I simply look at Link, and forget that there's even anyone else in the room..." "...It was just a dream…? A wonderful dream…" Modern Zelink one-shot. NOT a song-fic! Zelda POV Rated T just to be safe. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own the Legend of Zelda... that japanese guy does (too lazy to look up his name) ...or this song, Il Divo and Celine Dion own that!

**A/N: **Well, this is actually a true story, I simply changed the names of my friends (and myself of course) to fit. This was my dream from a week ago.

* * *

I slowly turn on the spot, looking around at my surroundings. For some reason or other, we are all gathered at Sheik's house, in his basement, with the larger room converted into a sort of stage, complete with a little 'backstage' area blocked off by the large table, and any other random items that just happened to be on the floor at the time.

"Ok, come on guys, it's all ready!"

At the sound of Sheik's voice, everyone turns and heads into the 'auditorium' room, and sits on the ground in front of the 'stage'. I go over to the far side of the group and sit beside Malon, who is sitting on the far right end of the front row.

Being the last person on the end of the row, I look over at the rest of the group, trying to see who exactly is here. The first person that I look for is naturally, Link, who I spot on the far left, sitting between Sheik and Mikau, laughing together. Sitting in the middle, between Link, and Malon and I, is about 10 'drama kids' that I don't know, with Ruto naturally in the middle of them, making a spectacle of herself to be the centre of attention. At the very back of the group is Marin, sitting with a couple of her friends talking, but surprisingly, Romani is not with her. Something else strange that I notice is that Saria and Midna aren't here either.

Everyone falls silent, stopping all little conversations, as some very recognizable (well, at least to me) music starts to play, and Romani steps out onto the 'stage'. She waits a few bars, and then adds her voice to the music, singing a song very dear to me; smiling and looking out at the whole group, almost as if she's looking for someone.

"_Lonely, the path you have chosen;_"

Suddenly, she looks over at me, and she subtly motions for me to join her onstage.

"_A restless road, no turning back."_

I slowly smile, then get up and go 'backstage' behind the table, listening to her voice as she finishes the verse.

"_One day, you will find your light again;_

_don't you know, don't let go, be strong._"

Knowing my cue, I step out onto the 'stage', and I join her, our voices mingling as we start to sing the next verse together.

"_Follow your heart,_

_let your love lead through the darkness,_"

My heart pounding, I quickly glance around at everyone before closing my eyes and concentrating on the music and nothing else.

"_Back to a place you once knew._

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you._

_Follow your dreams._

_Be yourself an angel of kindness._

_There's nothing that you cannot do; _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you."_

As I wait until the next verse starts, I realize that Romani has slowly stopped singing with me, and that I am now the only one singing in front of everyone. I feel my face start to heat up, and I take a deep breath before once again concentrating solely on the music.

"_Tout seul, _

_tu t'en iras tout seul;_

_cœur ouvert à l'univers._"

"_Poursuis ta quête,_"

I gasp quietly when a new voice starts up the next verse. I open my eyes and stare in slight shock as Link joins me 'onstage' and continues on to the next lines alone, my voice having failed me. Somehow, I know that Romani has motioned Link 'onstage' as well, before slipping away and joining Marin in the back.

"_Sans regarder derrière._

_N'attends pas,_

_que le jour se lève._"

I smile finally, and join him in singing the next verse as I regain my voice. This time, however, I do not need to close my eyes to block out the fact that I'm singing in front of a group of people, I simply look at Link, and forget that there's even anyone else in the room that can hear or see me.

"_Suis ton étoile; _

_va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte. _

_Un jour tu le toucheras,_

_si tu crois, si tu crois, si tu crois en toi.__"_

As we sing Link steps closer to me and, smiling his beautiful smile, his hand gently closes on mine, making the both of us blush, only looking at each other and no one else. We both sway to the music, and when we begin the next verse, he twirls me around and takes my other hand in his as well.

"_Suis ta lumière,_

_n'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes._"

I step a bit closer to him and, letting go of his hand, I rest my left hand on his shoulder. He smiles, his eyes dancing with laughter as he takes the hint and starts to dance slowly, leading me with his free hand now on my waist.

"_Au fond de toi, souviens-toi,_

_que je crois, que je crois, que je crois en toi._"

I giggle softly as he twirls me a couple of times during the short instrumental part of the song. A quick glance into his eyes and a small smile are all that we need to agree on how to sing the next verse.

"_Someday I'll find you;_"

Link falls silent after singing the line alone, letting me do the same for the next.

"_Someday you'll find me too."_

Voices combining, we sing the rest of the verse together, neither of us looking away from each other as we slowly dance.

"_And when I hold you close,_

_I'll know that it's true."_

Smiling shyly, I loosely drape my arms around Links shoulders, letting go of both of his hands. He smiles gently, then wraps his arms loosely around my waist, pulling me a bit closer as we sing the chorus again, our voices mingling in harmony.

"_Follow your heart,_

_let your love lead through the darkness,_

_back to a place you once knew._

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you. _

_Follow your dreams._

_Be yourself an angel of kindness.,_

_There's nothing that you cannot do; _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you. _

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you._"

Slowing our dancing for the last line, we unconsciously lean a little closer. We sing the last line slower and softer than before, Link and I singing just above a whisper.

"_I believe, I believe, I believe in you…_"

As the last note lingers in the air, I lean in even closer to Link. Nose-to-nose with him and looking him straight in the eye, I whisper softly so that only he can hear me.

"I love you…"

Smiling gently, he whispers back to me just as softly.

"I know…"

I gasp silently, looking up at him questioningly. Suddenly, but slowly, he leans closer to me until our lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss before he pulls back to look at me. I simply tilt my head to the side, gazing up at him in wonder for a moment, before wrapping my arms about his neck and pulling myself up to kiss him again, closing my eyes and sighing softly pure happiness. We stay like that for a few moments, simply enjoying the moment, before I pull away, letting myself drop down again to the ground. He smiles at me, then leans in for another wonderful kiss.

Suddenly, everything starts fading to black. _Am I fainting?_ I ask myself.

I slowly open my eyes. _What the…?_ I find myself in my room; it's very dark, and I am curled around my pillow as if it were a person… Link, of course.

I look at my alarm clock. 2:23 am.

...It was just a dream…? A wonderful dream…

* * *

**A/N**: So... how was it? Not too bad, I hope... Please leave a review; what should I change in the future, or keep doing? Thanks!

~Luthien Surion


End file.
